the_new_adventures_of_dutch_dillonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode List
Overview of seasons Season 1 (1963–64) Episode 0: Pilot (Unaired) Episode 0a: What Dillons Are Made Of (Unaired) Episode 1: Dutch & Dillon Episode 2: Murder in the Oval Office Episode 3: The Ghost of Eugen Sandow Episode 4: For Your Eyes Only Episode 5: Ambush at Skid Row Episode 6: Dutch of Evil Episode 7: Cornelius Overdrive Episode 8: A Tank too Far Episode 9: The Ringleaders Episode 10: I Dream of Dillon Episode 11: The Unknown Soldier Episode 12: The Trial of Al Dillon Episode 13: From the Halls of Montezuma Episode 14: If It Bleeds... Episode 15: ...We Can Kill It Season 2 (1964–65) Episode 1: The Case of the Sympathetic Sniper Episode 2: Nightmare at 20,000 Degrees Episode 3: Some Like it Hotter Episode 4: You Son of a Ditch Episode 5: Dillon in Love Episode 6: Little Dutch Coupe Episode 7: President Who? Episode 8: Going Dutch Episode 9: As You Were Episode 10: For Whom the Bell Tolls Episode 11: A Three Hour Tour of Duty Episode 12: Make Way for Cooper! Episode 13: Dutch Oven Episode 14: Too Many Pencils Episode 15: A Farewell to Arms Season 3 (1965–66) Episode 1: Hot Lips Sink Ships Episode 2: Double Dutch Episode 3: Might Makes Light Episode 4: The Last Suplex Episode 5: You're Fired Episode 6: Mister (Parallel) Universe Episode 7: Adonis Shrugged Episode 8: The Rascal Episode 9: These Boots Are Made for Stompin' Episode 10: Let Us Prey Episode 11: Canned Heat Episode 12: Where the Buffalo Roam Episode 13: Upward Nobility Episode 14: My Land Episode 15: Your Land Episode 16 (special): Put That Cookie Down!: A Very D&D Christmas Season 4 (1966–67) Episode 1: To Be or Not to Be... Not to Be Episode 2: The Dutch are Due on Maple Street Episode 3: Guns for Goons Episode 4: Skid Row Revisited Episode 5 (special): Episode 6: Episode 7: Episode 8:[http://the-new-adventures-of-dutch-dillon.wikia.com/wiki/Mister_(Parallel)_Universe_II Mister (Parallel) Universe II] Episode 9: Episode 10: Episode 11: Episode 12: Episode 13: Episode 14: Episode 15: Episode 16: Episode 17 (special): Season 5 (1967–68) Episode 1: Mission to Mexico Episode 2: Redbird Two Two Episode 3: California Dreamin' Episode 4: Da Nang or Bust Episode 5: Carry On, Hawkins Episode 6: Dr. Johnson and Mr. Hyde Episode 7: Dutch Eat Dutch Episode 8: Operation Catcall Episode 9: Hard Dutch Episode 10: Payback Episode 11: Little Man, Big Gun Episode 12: Dutch Ado About Nothing Episode 13: Sic Semper Tyrannosaurus Episode 14: The Thin Red 30-Yard Line Episode 15: Game Over Episode 16 (special): Dutch and Dillon Save Christmas Season 6 (1968–69) Episode 5: Dutch vs. Dillon Episode 9: Mister (Parallel) Universe III Episode 12: Collars and Cuffs Episode 14: Last Blacktion Hero Season 7 (1970) Episode 1: Dutch & Dillon Go To Space Episode 2: [[Out Of This World|'Out Of This World']] Episode 4: [[The Colombian Connection|'The Colombian Connection']] Episode 7: [[Jurassic Jumble|'Jurassic Jumble']] Episode 14: Mister (parallel)_Universe_IIIMister (Parallel) Universe IV Season 8 (1971) Episode 1: How Dutch Got Fat Episode 2: The Dutch Falcon Episode 3: [[Rolling Thunder|'Rolling Thunder']] Episode 22: [[Arm Wrestle|'Arm Wrestle']] Episode 24: Hang 'Em High Season 9 (1972) Episode 26: Dr. Dich's Pocket Rocket Season 10 (1972–73) Season 10 was notable in that the entire season takes place in outer space. Episode 1: You Sun of a Bitch Episode 4: The Moon Is A Harsh Mistress Episode 6: Dutch & Dillon Versus The Vampire Women of Venus Episode 7: Close Encounters of the Dutch Kind Episode 23: Sputnik & Stupid (Part 1) Episode 24: Sputnik & Stupid (Part 2) Season 11 (1973–74) Season 12 (1974–75) Episode 1: Above the Wall ' Episode 2: 'Hard to Dill-On Episode 3: Marked for Beth ' Episode 16: 'Mister (Parallel) Universe V Season 13 (1975–76) Episode 1: [[Dutch and Dillon, Meet Notch and Nolan|'Dutch and Dillon, Meet Notch and Nolan']] Season 14 (1976–77) Episode 22: The Rockaway Beach Massacre (Part 1) Season 15 (1977–78) Episode 1: The Rockaway Beach Massacre (Part 2) Episode 2: The Castaway Episode 3: A Frightful Fiend Episode 4: Crackerjack Episode 5: Dead Man Walking Episode 6: Cocainum Season 16: The Key to Time (1978–79) Season 16 is alternatively titled "The Key to Time" due to every episode being time travel themed. Episode 2: The Year 20,000 B.D. Episode 3: The Time to Die? Episode 6: Breakfast at Adolf's Episode 11: Remember the Alamo Episode 13: Mister (Parallel) Universe VI Episode 18: Leningrad 1801 Episode 21: The Ruler of the Dutch Na-vy Episode 22: A Not So Bright Future Season 17 (1979–80) Episode 1: Dillon With Crooks Season 18 (1980–81) Episode 1: Rolling for Initiative Episode 2: Kooks at the Kremlin (Note: This episode was banned because of its terrorist theme.) Season 19 (1982) Episode 14: Dutch & Dillon & Don Knotts Episode 26: Morning in America Season 20 (1983) Episode 16: The Bicycle Man (Part 1) Episode 17: The Bicycle Man (Part 2) Season 21 (1984) Episode 0: You Knight To Be KITT-ing Me (Knight Rider crossover) Episode 1: Boat Trip Episode 2: President Ray Gun Episode 3: Dillon's Millions Episode 14: The Hitchhikers (Part 1) Episode 15: The Hitchhikers (Part 2) Season 22 (1985) Episode 3: A Star is Blain Episode 4: [[Dillon's Korean Caper|'Dillon's Korean Caper']] Episode 10: For Every Man, There's Two Women Episode 11: Dillon and the Drug Episode 12: Mister (Parallel) Universe VII Season 23 (1986) Episode 21: Mister (Parallel) Universe VIII Episode 22: A Fistful of Dillons Episode 23: For a Few Dillons More Episode 24: The Good, the Bad and the Dutch Season 24 (1987) Episode 5: Dutch Family Reunion Season 25 (1988–89) Episode 20: Dutch Cheese Episode 24: [[Dillon Sr.|'The Return of Dillon's Dad']] Season 26 (1989) Episode 1: Dutch's Dangerous Day Episode 9: Mister (Parallel) Universe IX Episode 5: Dutch & Dillon Make a Baby Episode 22: Dutch & Taxes (Part 1) Episode 23:' Dutch & Taxes (Part 2)' Episode 24: A Dutch No More